


Battlefield Reunion

by misura



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jas laughed a bit and then he pretended to scowl. "I don't know why I put up with you, Stuart, I really don't.""I don't know either," Stuart confessed, and Jas stopped pretending, his expression softening back into a smile.
Relationships: Stuart Lennox/Jas Sri





	Battlefield Reunion

They found each other among the chaos. Most of the fighting was done by now, but it would take a long time to count the dead, and even longer for the city to finish rebuilding.

Looking at Jas, Stuart couldn't bring himself to care about any of it. He knew he should - and that he would, but right now, the only thing he could think about was that Jas was still alive.

"Jas," he said. He wanted to tell Jas so much: that Stuart had missed him, and worried for him, and how happy it made him that Jas was still alive, and here, and his boyfriend. It had been a long day, though, and Stuart knew that the only reason he hadn't fallen over yet was because he wanted to be there to witness the end of it.

Stuart wanted to be there when they killed Finn. To know for sure that Finn would never hurt him again, make Stuart believe that Finn loved him and was worthy of being loved by Stuart in return.

Jas smiled. "Stuart. You're alive." He sounded relieved. Stuart couldn't blame him. He knew that there had been a time when he would have been quite happy to die, when death would have come as a relief.

And then Nina had introduced him to Jas, and Stuart had realized that he might be able to start over again, that he might have found something new worth staying alive for.

"I - " Stuart started. _I love you._ He'd told Jas before, many times. Of course, one more time couldn't hurt. It was still true, after all. "I think I ruined my uniform. Sorry. I know you spent a lot of time getting it clean again." To say nothing of the efforts Jas had made to get it back in the first place.

Jas laughed a bit and then he pretended to scowl. "I don't know why I put up with you, Stuart, I really don't."

"I don't know either," Stuart confessed, and Jas stopped pretending, his expression softening back into a smile.

"Idiot. As long as you're alive, I don't care about your uniform. The only thing I care about is you."

Stuart kissed him. It felt like the right thing to do.

"You're bleeding," Jas said, after they broke apart again, to breathe. "We should find you a medic."

Stuart shook his head. "I need to get to the palace. To - I need to be there."

Jas gave him a long look. Stuart had told him some of what had happened between him and Finn, but not everything. Some things were too awful to talk about out loud, and Stuart hadn't wanted to risk spoiling this bright and shiny new life he'd begun to build with Jas.

"Please," he said.

Jas sighed. "All right. Let's go, then."


End file.
